Unfixale
by Darkshadow008
Summary: When Sara gets an unexpected visit from her cousin, her father, the Governor, tells her that his niece has been getting into some trouble lately. It is Sara's job to help her family member out by letting her start her life over somewhere new, but she needs to work at Fox River prison and not always side by side with Sara. (NO FLAMES. R&R PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

Unfixable  
**  
A/N: I own Kristin. This is for pure entertainment and to cure my boredom, and new fascination with Prison Break. I have another story called "Trust In Me" so make sure to check that one out as well. I wanted to write about something completely different, and I think I have accomplished that. Please read and review! No flames boys and girls, this is for fun.**

Blurb: When Sara gets an unexpected visit from her cousin, her father, the Governor, tells her that his niece has been getting into some trouble lately. It is Sara's job to help her family member out by letting her start her life over somewhere new, but she needs to work at Fox River prison and not always side by side with Sara.

Chapter 1:  
A very slim young woman walked up to her front door of her apartment, sending the key to be pushed into the lock as she turned the key to the side. She had a pale completion and light brown hair that watered down past her shoulders, about half past her back.

She felt the vibration of her phone going off, that constant buzz in had not stopped since she left work. It was the same person every time too; her father.

She sighed as she finally just had decided to give in, "Yes dad?" She called out as she flipped open the phone roughly.

:Sara where have you been? I have been trying to call you for hours know! Do you not know what a phone is?:

"Well dad I was at work. You know at the prison, where I work at. I am sorry I don't have a normal and safe 9-5 job…"

The phone call was a very loud one, but for her father, as she was raising holy Hell about his daughter's employment. But after a few minutes of going on about that, he had went to a new topic.

:Your cousin, Kristin, well she has gotten herself into some trouble.:

Sara was not particularly really close to any of her family members, especially none on her father's side. Mostly because they were all like him, or he was all like them. Either way, they weren't really the nicest of people.

"I'm sorry?" She almost said it as if it was a question, "Why are you telling me this dad?"

:Well your aunt and I have discussed it, and we think it'd be better if you could take her in for a few months. She needs a change in her environment, needs a new start somewhere.:

That was all fine and dandy, BUT Sara's father hated the fact that Sara lived where she lived and worked in a all men's prison. "Dad," She scuffed, "I can't just watch over her all day, I have to work…remember?"

:Sara don't give me attitude, I talked to Warden Pope, he's a person who knows how to answer his phone. He said that she obviously couldn't be back where you are…which I hardly think is safe, but he could find something for her to do.:

The woman really didn't like the sound of this at all. The people that worked at the prison; majority of them, at least 80% of them were complete morons. They had enough to worry about with watching after rapist, murders, all sorts of convicts, they wouldn't have time to watch after Sara's younger cousin as well.

She sighed, "When is all this happening dad?"

:I am picking her up now. We should be there in the next hour.:

"Terrific." And with that nearly crushing her phone in her hand, the young woman hung up on her father. She was indeed someone that loved helping, but she just despised the fact that her father decided this for her. She took a deep breath and said, "Well she can't be that bad, I mean not wore than I was a few years ago…I hope."

* * *

Tackling the spare room that she had, she made sure fresh sheets and blankets were on it and folded perfectly. As well as she made sure that the main bathroom, which was going to be mainly her cousin's had fresh towels and was stocked with enough toothpaste, mouth wash, toilet paper, etc.

Sara went into her bedroom to set her few bags down on her bed, and walked into her connecting bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing some water on her face. "Now we are going to try to put on a happy face." She wasn't worried, to much, about her female relative, but she just would get so anxious when she had to see her father.

As she peeked her head out of the bathroom, her eyes locked onto the black alarm clock on her nightstand; 8:50P.M. Really almost an hour really had passed, and she didn't feel like she even really accomplished that much. But in her defense, her dad did spring this onto her in no time.

Hearing on rough pound, not even a knock, on the door, she knew who it was. "Of course we need to just pound the Hell out of my door." She gritted in between her fake smiling teeth as she jogged to the door. "Coming." She called out so her family members could hear her.

Opening the door she saw her father on her right side and her cousin, Kristin on her left side. Before either woman had a chance to say anything, Sara's father pushed his way past his daughter. "Sara I don't want to be standing in the hallway the whole time, you aren't going to invite us in?"

Sara just kept her mouth shut as she motioned for Kristin to come in, since her father had already made his way in. Shutting the door, Sara's father commented, "Don't you lock the door? Jeez Sara what the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Your right dad," She snarled, "What was I thinking, the Governor is here!"

The Governor, Sara's father made some comment that he would let her last statement slide by, but she was not to raise her voice to him again. Kristin just stood to the side, hanging on the edge of a wall, feeling most uncomfortable.

Sara clapped her hands together and said, "So who wants to fill me in here? What's going on."

As Kristin was about to open her mouth, her uncle began to speak, "Well your aunt Mel feels that Kristin is hanging with a bad crowd and getting caught up into some bad things." He looked over at his niece; "She can fill you in on everything when I leave. But you will keep an eye on her, she will go to work with you, I arranged everything with pope and he's fine with it."

"He's fine with it huh?" Sara didn't seem convinced. "He hates that I and my co-worker Katie are there dealing with the inmates, so I am sure he's not fine with it dad."

Sara looked over at her younger cousin, she was just at the peek of five feet tall, with dark brown wavy hair that fled past her breasts and had greenish-gray eyes. She looked to be an average girl, average built to for her height, average weight, just average looking all around.

"Pope said that he'd have an officer watch over her at all times." He pointed his finger at Sara, "Which I told him you should have an officer around you at all times as well."

"Dad I work there, I don't need my daddy calling and telling my boss, the Warden that I need protection." Sara shook her head in frustration, "Whatever, it's fine, I don't really care."

The Governor said he was done here and that he would leave the women to talk and get to know each other. He hugged both of them goodbye and said he would be calling Pope tomorrow to make sure there would be no issues.

* * *

Sara shut the door and gave a smile to her younger cousin. "I am going to be completely honest, and no offense, but this isn't a good idea. Whose idea was this, your mom's or my dad's?"

Kristin nodded, "I totally agree. My mom reached out to your dad since he's the Governor here and asked if she could 'help' me." She cleared her throat, "I know you want to know why I am here, but I just can't tell you right now. Mostly just cause we don't really know each other all that well."

Sara had a feeling she would get along with Kristin just fine. "Oh that's fine, I didn't expect you to open up to me as soon as he left, trust me. I don't trust anyone really, and that includes family members...especially on dad and aunt Mel's side." She looked up and didn't want to offend her younger family member, "No offense."

She hardly looked offended, she gave off a look that said not to worry about it.

"Well I am beat, and I am sure you are too with the flight and everything, I am off to bed." She pointed to the room and said, "That's your room, and the main bathroom over there, that's yours. Have a good night, if you are hungry go ahead and make something, otherwise I will see you in the morning." Just about to walk away Sara also stated, "We get up at 7:30 need to be out the door by 8:15,and at work by 8:30"

Kristin groaned and said, "Yeah like that's going to happen." Giving off a hint of a smartass remark. She closed her eyes tightly and winced as she was trying to be nice to this cousin, "Thanks Sara, I am sorry for this to all be put on you like this."

Sara smiled and just said, "Goodnight Kristin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed my story, make sure to take a second and read and review this chapter! Sorry took so long to get this chapter posted, I am working on chapter 3 as we speak. :)**

Chapter 2:  
_/Diiiiiing Diiiiing/_

_/Diiiiinnnggggg/_

"Oh Jesus almighty, what the Hell is that racket?" Kristin looked up from her dark colored covers that were pulled over her head and saw the alarm clock was going off. She looked at it and said, "Nu-uh screw that." Pushing the snooze button as she sunk her head back into her fluffy pillows.

"Kristin you up?" Sara shouted from the next room over.

"Oh my God." Kristin mumbled, but then spoke loudly "Mh-hmm."

"Okay sounds good." Sara called out to her cousin.

Kristin scrunched her body way under the bed and went back to sleep, she was exhausted from her flight, and before she even got onto the plane her parents had her had a huge argument. Pretty much all night she as thinking about that, so she only got maybe two hours of sleep.

* * *

Sara was showered, groomed and dressed, as she shut her bedroom door she knocked on her guest room's door.

_/knock knock/_

"Kristin are you ready to go?" Nothing. Sara looked over in the bathroom; no one was in there. So she tried knocking again.

_/knock knock/_

"Kristin we have to g-" She turned the doorknob only to find her younger cousin just slowly getting out of bed. "Kristin we need to go, we are going to be late!"

The dark brunette looked at the lighter brunette and snarled, "You know what, I am sure we will be just fine. Just give me a second, okay?!" She was rustling through her suitcase trying to find an outfit to wear.

She looked up and noticed that Sara was still standing there, "I am going to get dressed, just chill out I will be ready in five minutes." The older woman sighed as she shut the door. After the door closed behind her, Sara grumbled, "Five minutes Kristin, that's all we have."

"Yeah, yeah." The younger woman snarled at her old family member, as she shuffled through her clothes. Literally throwing out items of clothing; one by one and said "Nope. Nu-uh. No way." To almost everything in her suitcase. Nothing was wrong with her clothes, per-say, but she wanted to be dressed up for this occasion.  


* * *

After the five minutes was up, Sara didn't even look at her cousin until they were both sitting in her car, putting on their seat belts. As Sara heard the clicking sound, she looked over and shouted, "Nooooo way are you wearing that!"

"Hi, umm, Sara, yes I am!" Kristin countered as she looked down at her attire. "I see nothing wrong with this!"

The more mature adult didn't say anything, she was to busy on grinding her teeth to even mutter a word. She kept looking at the clock that was on the stereo system, they were going to be late. Letting out a heavy sigh, as she pressed on the gas pedal even more.

"As soon as we get to MY work, you will let me do all the talking. Understand?" Sara growled.

Kristin looked down at her clothes; a tight white tank top, a black hoodie and some light, flared denim with holes in the knees. She had earth tones for her make up, not to heavy, but it was easy to tell she was wearing makeup. Especially with her green eyes popping out from the Earth tones. Having her hair naturally wavy, she had her hair down, but tugged on all of it to rest on one side of her shoulder.

* * *

Passing through the security check, Sara and her cousin headed straight for Warden Pope's office. She had explained to several of the officer's who the guest was, hoping that this was not going to be an issue. Grabbing Kristin as she was taking her sweet time, "Come on dear, we don't have all day." She grumbled as she half dragged her family member. "God, I really hope Chief Pope doesn't have a problem with this…"

Kristin didn't say anything, she was to busy looking at everything as they were quickly zooming by the hallways and turning down new corridors every few seconds. It was quite a lot to take in! She saw mostly officers, not to many inmates, but she suspected as much. After all, from what Sara had said, they were on the other side of the prison.

Almost to Pope's office, the large, jolly, man was actually standing outside of his office. "Ah, Sara, I have been waiting for you." He smiled. Pope was almost always smiling; he was not a real harsh man, even to the prisoners. He felt that ninety-nine percent of the time; being wicked and overpowering to them, wouldn't do anything, but cause them to act out! "Your father, ahem," he took Sara to the side as he cleared his throat. "Told me about the situation."

The lady looked bewildered and said, "I'm sorry. I was not supposed to be involved with any of this." She said as she felt like she had betrayed her boss. "I am sorry if we can't find something for her to do."

"Well, no I didn't' exactly say that." Henry Pope grinned. "Your father said his nephew was going through a tough time, now I can not, just as you know as well, guarantee that she will be completely safe." He said as he stretched his arms out in the air, as if tentative. "But I think we could have her help with a couple different things."

Kristin could just make out every few words that they were saying, but she looked over at them and saw the older man with a big grin on his face. Sara's face looked helpless, like she was scared about something…


End file.
